The present disclosure relates generally to air data probes, and in particular, to probe heads and struts of air data probes.
Air data probes are installed on aircraft to gather pneumatic pressures that permit the measurement of air data parameters. Air data probes sample air pressure, at one or more locations along the probe, to permit measurement of pressures for generating air data parameters such as speed, altitude, and angle of attack. Air data probes sample air pressure at one or more locations along a probe head, which is attached to a strut. The probe head is often attached to the strut via brazing. It can be difficult to properly position the probe head within the strut prior to brazing.